


Mountain Clouds

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: During a dismal day at the Temple, Jolder spends her time with Skorri.





	Mountain Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most self indulgent thing ive ever wrote but it was fun!

It was a foggy morning, thick clouds rolling in with the guarantee of rain. It was a relatively quiet day at the Temple. A new group of refugees had come, and Jolder was helping them get settled in and supplied. She loved that the longer time went on, the more new faces she saw. It was inspiring to see so many come under their banner. Most of the others were all out on various missions, but she knew Skorri would still be here. 

Jolder walked into the main room of the Temple. Skorri was laying on the couch, splayed out like a cat. She couldn't help but notice Jolder seemed much happier than normal.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." Skorri laughed. "Though I don't think I've ever seen you when you weren't. Now that's a terrifying thought."

"Course I am! We got some new arrivals. Everyone else is out, so I need your help getting them set up." Skorri groaned, not wanting to get up. "Luckily, if you help me, you won't find out." she added. 

"But can't you see I'm hard at work? The Song's hardly going to write itself." 

"Please?" she grinned. 

Skorri sighed and set her notebook aside. "Oh, fine." she groaned. "You know I can't resist that smile."

They set up tents for the new civilians, showed some new would-be Iron Lords around the Temple, and moved some supplies to the courtyard. Skorri was too busy putting together melodies in her head, so she mostly just watched Jolder do all of the physical labor and hovered around, pretending she was helping. In her defense, it wasn't her fault Jolder was so nice to look at, especially when she was showing off her strength. 

After they were done, Skorri sat at the steps of the temple, one of the wolves curling up by her feet. "I hope it doesn't rain." she sighed as she looked at the gloomy sky. Jolder sat down next to her. "I don't mind the rain. If anything, it helps get the grime off my armor." 

"You really can find the silver lining in everything." She rested her chin on one hand. "That's one of my favorite things about you. It's very heroic." 

"Oh really? What are the others?" Jolder asked in a singsong voice.

"Well, for starters, you do all the work for me." she said with a sly grin. "Let's see… You're very tall, very strong, and you have a nice voice. Do you need me to go on?" 

"No, but it is nice hearing you say it." Jolder giggled. "Just make sure to put that in the Song."

"Oh believe me, I will." Skorri winked.

"You do seem to love writing about me." Jolder teased.

"Well, maybe I do. But it's for good reason! You're a font of inspiration. Oh, that reminds me, I do need to finish Titanium Orchid. I just need to figure out the meter…"

Jolder hummed in thought. "You know, that title is very… Romantic sounding."

"I never thought of it that way." Skorri replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Sure you didn't." Jolder laughed as she nudged her with her elbow. 

Skorri rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush. While they were working the clouds overhead amassed and now, it was finally starting to pour rain. She sighed and quickly went underneath the overhang of the roof. "I'm getting out of this blighted rain. I'll be in my room if you need me." 

When she went back to her room, she walked to the window and stared at the dreary sky. She picked out a book to fit the occasion, an Old Russian novel that Tyra had gotten her. She lay in her bed, with one of her favorite wolves, Ceridwen lying beneath her. She could always tell her apart from the other wolves because of her short, stubby tail. 

Not long after she had gotten completely engrossed in the book, Jolder walked in. She didn't even notice that she had come in, she was so distracted. Jolder sat down next to her, which finally made her realize. 

"What are you reading now?" Jolder asked.

"A book Tyra got me last time she was in the City! I like it so far." Skorri responded excitedly.

Jolder looked at the cover and wasn't surprised when she couldn't read it. "What's it called?"

"I'm, ah, not sure actually. My Old Russian could be better. It's a romance novel, that much I know." 

"Romance novel? Didn't know you liked those." Jolder snickered.

"We all have our guilty pleasures!" Skorri defended, clutching the book closer to her chest. Jolder laughed even more. 

"Well, now I know yours."

"It's one of them." Skorri said, matter of factly. Jolder laid back and propped herself up with her elbow. 

"Any others?" Jolder grinned.

"You'd sooner catch me dead than saying this to anyone, but…" She paused. "I do rather love gossiping with Deidris. I've heard things that would make even Effie blush." Skorri said with a sly smile.

"Like what, hm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, her smile growing wider. "Now, it's gossip for a reason, but I heard that Nirwen has her eye on Lady Bretomart."

"They seem like they'd be cute together." Jolder said, making a mental note to talk to Deidris the next time she was at the Temple. "Anything else?" she said, brushing against her side as she sat up. 

Skorri laughed, knowing exactly what answer Jolder was looking for. "Hmmm… That's about it, I think." she finally said with a dramatic sigh. 

"Awww, you're no fun." 

Skorri laughed, and looked out of the window for a moment. It was still pouring rain, but it reminded her that they were still alone at the Temple. The realization of that, and the fact they were alone in her room, made her blush a bit. 

"You know, we do make a good team, you and I. It was fun working with you!" Skorri giggled, knowing full well the irony of what she said. 

"It was fun! Maybe next time you'll actually do some work, too." Jolder said with a nudge to her side. 

"I was there for moral support! And besides, it's not my fault it's so nice to watch you. The way you do everything with such grace is so…" She sighed dreamily. "Inspiring." 

"Inspiring, huh?" Jolder said with a grin. "Well, it's nice to be appreciated."

"Well, you are very appreciated." Skorri set her hand on Jolder's arm, sighing as she ran her hand over her bicep. She was always fond of Titans, she thought. She looked up at Jolder and couldn't help but smile wider. "Can I…" she started, breaking the silence, but was cut off by Jolder kissing her. "Exactly what I had in mind!" Skorri giggled as she pulled away, and didn't hesitate to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @amethystsaint for more quality lesbian content


End file.
